The 500 Dollar Kiss
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Xavier Woods ["Austin Creed"] and Kofi Kingston ["Mr. 24/7"] are streaming live for their Youtube channel, UpUpDownDown. Romantic tensions are high and everyone is watching them, even taking notice of such...but what happens when they're offered a deal neither one of them can really resist? Unique one-shot. Woodston. Fluffy goodness. Free promotion for UpUpDownDown. ;-)


"Welcome to UpUpDownDown. I'm your host, Austin Creed, and today we're kicking things off with my boy Mr. 24/7."

Next to him, Kofi Kingston lifted a hand to the camera. The stream was picking up hundreds of viewers by the minute. He read at least twelve " _FIRST!_ " comments in a single glimpse. Xavier was pleased his geeky Youtube channel had taken off successfully and continued strongly to this day.

Xavier Woods, "Austin Creed" to subscribers to the channel, held up a glimmering silver game case. "We are streaming live from my home sweet home. I am so _, so_ stoked for this today, guys. You're in for a treat." The title of the sacred game sharpened as the camera focused. "We're taking the world's very first look at _Metal Wars: Breach_." His jaw nearly unhinged from how widely he opened his mouth. " _Stoked_."

"And I'm just here to make fun of him for it." Kofi reached for one of the Gatorade bottles Xavier had stocked on the desk behind the monitor. It was rude to leave during a live stream, so he wanted to be prepared for just about anything. The exceptions, of course, were using the bathroom, answering the door if it rang, and perhaps the greatest challenge of all: not making any romantic or suggestive encounters with the man sitting beside him.

Xavier smirked at his partner. "You're hella ready for this, too. Don't sit there and lie to me, son."

Kofi looked adorable today—when didn't he? But he'd worn his hair down today, tied into pigtails over his shoulders with a beanie capping his head. Adorable and thug all at once. How was that possible? "I guess I am, a little."

"Let's get to it, shall we?" Xavier activated the game's start menu. The whirring and beeping of futuristic technology resonated during the load. That alone was enough to stir him. "I'm a total fanboy, I'll admit it. You guys already know this."

"Now, from what you were saying, Creed, this isn't a sequel, right?"

"Right, right. The company released it and claimed it's to hold us over until the _official_ _Metal Wars III_ comes out. They're all about fan service. This one doesn't feature a full campaign mode, but there's missions and multiplayer and customization options, all the stuff we live for within this game series."

Xavier checked out the Live Comments panel on the right side of the screen. User **deeynerda** had typed out in all caps: **KOFI LOOK SO CUTE TODAY!** , with the heart-eyes emoticon next to her screaming words.

"Deeynerda thinks you look cute today," Xavier said as Kofi sipped on his Gatorade.

"I look cute everyday, what'chu talkin' about?" Kofi teased.

 _I'd say so_ , Xavier thought, grinning, bemused. He could get away with staring at the gorgeous stud that was his boyfriend by focusing on the screen. But only for a little while. The game had loaded. Time to play.

"Alright," Xavier said. He rubbed his hands together before claiming his controller.

"Check yourself," Kofi joked. "It's just a game."

"It means more to me than anything right now. You have no idea."

"Oh, I'm hurt. He likes this game more than me, and we haven't even started playing yet." Kofi put a hand to his chest, bottom lip jutting.

"I mean, what, you want me to lie?" Xavier laughed.

"I don't need you to coddle me, Woods—er, Creed, Creed. Sorry."

Xavier peeped at the comments. There were thousands, it seemed. People did care about their nerd levels, a _lot_.

 _ **CoverFighter - Where's Big Wool at ?**_

"Oh, he might be in and out later on," Xavier explained. Inwardly he was thankful he and Kofi had the afternoon to themselves. "He's got stuff to do. We gotta get ready to get back on the road tonight."

"Start the damn game up before I storm out of here," Kofi said. His blunt, sarcastic front proved to be a mask caching how badly he wanted to tackle Xavier out of his chair, pin him to the ground, wrestle him, kiss him. Xavier met the front, wore the same mask. This _was_ live, after all.

"Jesus, _fine_. Hmm. Let's do multiplayer to start off…ooh, wow, there's a ton of options. Feels like Call of Duty all over again." Xavier's eyes skimmed the available multiplayer gametypes. "Let's start with the basics. Free-For-All Broadscope."

"Works for me. Sounds fun."

"Team Silver or Team Gold, Mr. 24/7?"

Kofi grinned. "Team Gold, all the way."

"Alright, going with Team Silver, then. Second placers. Representing all underdogs. Woo!"

"See what I have to put up with all the time?" Kofi asked the viewers.

 _ **CoverFighter - New Day ROCKS!**_

 _ **deeynerda - I love you 2 so much omg**_

 _ **glamourag - Get AJ Styles on the show**_

 _ **PlexPower - graphics look sick**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - aj styles sucks**_

 _ **glamourag - ChampAllyKitten: BYE FELICIA**_

The battlefield was a map stemming from the first two games, a rainy jungle in the dead of night. A lieutenant gave his soldiers commands to detain the enemy as quickly as possible. "Alright, going on the offense," Xavier said. Glancing at Kofi, he mentioned, "Or _am_ I?"

"Well, I know you are, and I'll be waiting for you."

"Ooh, hoo, hoo, bring it, boy."

"My class is sick. I didn't get the chance to customize it, but he reminds me of Kano from _Mortal Kombat_."

"Oh, okay, I think I know which one you're talking about. Dante Black, right?"

"He even has the one robotic eye. It's so cool."

"Surprised _Mortal Kombat_ isn't on _Metal War_ 's asses for copyright infringement."

"I don't think it'll be a big deal…I mean, _Metal Wars_ is like a cocktail of _Call of Duty_ , _Halo, Gears of War_ , _Borderlands_ , and a bunch of other explosion porn games. Nothing's original anymore."

But Xavier was laughing. "Explosion porn?"

"Yes, that's exactly what these games are. Explosion porn. I wouldn't be surprised if Michael Bay's name was in the credits somewhere."

"Explosion porn. I like it. The official rating of today's live stream is M." _Bet everyone's gonna have something to say about that_.

"Oh, sh—what the f— _ugh_ , what killed me?" Kofi's badass character hit the muddy ground, presumably dead.

"I got you monologuing, that's what. You need to pay more attention."

Kofi rubbed his lips. "That's messed up."

"You just respawn, right?"

"Yeah. I'm back in."

"Good. In the second game's campaign, when you get shot, they actually capture and torture you. That would be extreme for a mode like this."

"Nah, I could expect that of 'em. Plays into the explosion porn aspect."

"This ain't _Saw_." Xavier stole a look at the comments. Sure enough, as expected, the word "porn" on his Youtube show had enlivened the audience.

 _ **deeynerda - OMG EXPLOSION PORN xD KOFI NOOOO**_

 _ **LordJung - lmao**_

 _ **CoverFighter - WTF KEEP IT PG GUYS XD**_

 _ **Landianki - not enough leather for it to be porn c;**_

 _ **PlexPower - y'all wish it was porn**_

"Hey. Hey, Woods, hey. Hey, Woods."

" _Creed_ ," Xavier reminded him. He rounded a corner, and his soldier suddenly bursted with a stroke of blue, collapsing to the ground. Kofi guffawed over him.

"I just keep it comin'," Kofi said. "Can't be stopped, can't stop this train."

"I'll get you back."

"Yeah, yeah."

Xavier stole a glance at Kofi, who was grinning. Xavier was fully aware of his plump dimples which only lifted this high whenever Kofi was around.

 _ **Landianki - thats what she said!**_

 _ **PlexPower - careful kofi austin might actually hit you**_

 _ **deeynerda - HE WOULD NEVER D:**_

 _ **CoverFighter - Can you go through customization options later?**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - new day should be tag team champs forever**_

 _ **glamourag - The amount of sexual tension in this stream is too damn high**_

 _ **deeynerda - ooooooooh**_

"Y'all are nasty," Xavier said, clearing his throat.

"What's that?" Kofi asked.

"User _glamourag_ is under the—" _completely, utterly, entirely true_ "—impression that there's sexual tension in our stream."

"Well, we _have_ said the word porn a few times. So." Kofi shrugged one shoulder. "They're not exactly wrong."

"I'd get kicked off Youtube forever if I allowed that kind of crap in my live stream. You don't want your boy to go down like that, right?"

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - lmao he doesn't even deny it**_

 _ **glamourag - I'm telling you I literally feel it through my screen**_

 _ **CoverFighter - Austin's blushing.**_

 _Am I_? It was the only comment of the steady stream of words he picked up on. Xavier casually rubbed his face, as if to remove something that wasn't there, just to hide the burn. It didn't work.

"Think y'all are making Austin really uncomfortable over here," Kofi noted, gunning down a robotic super solider.

"No, me? Nah, I'm fine, man. Just a little hot in here."

" _So take off all your clothes_ …" Kofi sang, rocking his head back and forth.

Xavier laughed. "What'd I just say about it not being real porn up in here?"

Kofi scoffed. "Wimp. I'd do it."

The comments section detonated.

 _ **deeynerda - OMG DO IT DO IT XD**_

 _ **deeynerda - THINK OF THE HITS**_

 _ **CoverFighter - Wouldn't mind seeing that, no homo**_

 _ **Landianki - ooh its about to get dirty up in here!**_

 _ **PlexPower - what's the name of the gun you're using, Austin? is it the Magnum 86 from the second game?**_

 _ **deeynerda - I ship you guys so hard, no shame**_

 _ **glamourag - This is like fanfic waiting to happen**_

 _ **LordJung - wow you're all sick**_

 _ **deeynerda - BYE**_

"People know what they want," Kofi said, cocking a cute smirk.

"We're not getting naked!" Xavier laughed.

"Okay, what if we met you guys halfway? Went shirtless? De-dee-dee-y-nerd-a or whatever, she may be right, could help with the hits."

"That's not the point of the channel." The truth was Xavier was holding onto fragments of his self-control. It was easier not to touch a shirtless Kofi in front of thousands of onlookers in the middle of a ring. Here, which was still in the view of hundreds and hundreds yet still felt so private…it was a hard battle to win.

"Alright," Kofi said, nodding. "Fine."

"Thank you."

The round ended—Xavier scored far more kills than Kofi had, amazingly enough since his attention had been off the screen for at least half the round. As his eyes skimmed the options back in the menu, Kofi shrugged out of his muscle shirt and tossed it behind him. Xavier stared at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?"

"You were right. It's hot in here."

"Um—"

"You don't mind, do you, Creed?" Kofi voiced it like a challenge.

Xavier wanted to punch him as badly as he wanted to kiss him. How was he so chill? Had he no idea of the physical and emotional effect he was having on Xavier? Was he so big an asshole that he got off on making him squirm in his chair?

Well, two could play at that game.

"Alright, fine." Xavier stripped of his Nerds Clothing Co. shirt and pitched it to the side. Kofi watched him, a foot up on his knee, hand under his chin like Xavier was a specimen he was inspecting. Xavier prayed on the inside he was burning.

"Very nice, very nice. What do y'all think of that?"

They didn't even need to read the comments to know what they said.

 _ **deeynerda - I WASN'T READY**_

 _ **deeynerda - YOU'RE BOTH SO HOT**_

 _ **deeynerda - AUSTIN'S ARMS THO**_

 _ **CoverFighter - I am so freakin jealous of your arms Austin**_

 _ **Landianki - lol see what you guys made them do**_

 _ **PlexPower - you hear that? thats the sound of a million ovaries exploding**_

 _ **LordJung - wow oh wow**_

 _ **deeynerda - heart. eyes.**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - speaking of heart eyes, look at Austin**_

 _ **glamourag - He wants it, I know he does.**_

 _ **glamourag - Just admit you're in love with Kofi and we'll all stop**_

 _ **Landianki - um I agreed to no such thing**_

"So, which round next?" Xavier said, looking to Kofi, helpless. His derision had crumbled, his blasé attitude withering in the heat of that room. This meant something now, something big, and it was time to shut it out for good or do something about it.

"I dunno. There's so much we could do…so much time left in the live stream…"

Xavier swallowed hard. _Hope CoverFighter stops paying so close attention_ …

"Let's turn it to the viewers. They seem to know what they want," Kofi teased. "You guys want more free-for-all, or Capture the Flag, or Team Deathmatch, or…"

 _ **LordJung - loaded question. asking this group what it wants.**_

 _ **glamourag - I want you guys to just give in and make out already.**_

 _ **LordJung - see?**_

 _ **deeynerda - I wish!**_

 _ **Landianki - kiss kiss :***_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - KOFI SHOULD JUST KISS HIM AND GET IT OVER WITH**_

 _ **PlexPower - I came here to watch games, not two dudes make out**_

 _ **deeynerda - PlexPower: bye.**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - it's not that big of a deal, grow up.**_

"Seriously, what's wrong with you guys?" Xavier's giggle was nervous. "We come on here today to show you a live stream of one of the hottest games about to be released, and you're more interested in…what was that word used before, Kof? Shipping?"

"Yeah."

"Like, _pairing_ us together. You and me. As a couple."

"As a couple."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?" The way Kofi looked at him made Xavier feel like an ass. Because, they _were_ a couple. How to argue that point without lying? Denouncing his very real feelings for the love of his life? Perhaps that was why Kofi was so quiet. He didn't want to lie about it, but neither of them were ready to come out with the truth…yet…were they…?

 _ **glamourag - How about a little incentive?**_

 _ **glamourag - WWE has that charity, right, for the kids battling cancer?**_

 _ **glamourag - I will donate $500 to that charity TONIGHT if you guys kiss. Just once.**_

 _ **glamourag - Doesn't have to be hot and heavy but it can't just be a smooch either. Has to be real**_

 _ **deeynerda - !**_

 _ **deeynerda - *is screaming***_

 _ **LordJung - for real?**_

 _ **PlexPower - please don't…**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - omg**_

 _ **Landianki - I WOULD DIE SO HAPPY**_

The original comment by "glamourag" was shoved off the list behind the responses, but Xavier managed to track it down by scrolling through the sea of words, clashing approval and disapproval. "Kofi, did you read that?"

Kofi leaned over—Xavier could feel the warmth of his beautiful skin—and widened his eyes. "Huh. Really?"

"How do we know it's legit, though?" Xavier asked. His heart was spinning in his chest. "I mean, no offense, glamourag, but can we really trust a nameless, faceless 'promise' on the Internet?"

The other commenters, in shock, apparently, quieted for a moment to let "glamourag" speak. Rather, type.

 _ **glamourag - Give me a to wire the money to**_

 _ **glamourag - I'll surrender it and you guys can donate it to the charity so you KNOW that's where it goes**_

 _ **glamourag - And you can wait until the money gets to the account before holding up your end of the deal**_

 _ **glamourag - You don't know me but I trust you to take this seriously. You wouldn't steal it from me, or NOT give it back if you didn't go through with the challenge.**_

 _ **glamourag - Even if you did, it's a live stream so we've got all the evidence of you robbing me ;) But I know you care about the charity and the kids**_

 _ **glamourag - No big deal, right? Even if it's all an act…it's for the kids.**_

Xavier stared at Kofi, unsure what to do. Five-hundred dollars was way too generous for a simple kiss…but he, she, whomever, was right. The cause was great and it didn't cost much. Just a kiss. Something he and Kofi did dozens of times on a daily basis, for free.

Why it meant so much to this user in particular, and the others, he couldn't understand. Maybe "glamourag" was rich and felt giving $500 to such a cause was a good, responsible thing to do.

Kofi eyed him. "What do you think, Woods?"

 _ **deeynerda - glamourag: I will love you forever if you make this happen**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - if this is serious…**_

Xavier rubbed his nose. "I think, uh…I don't think we should make someone pay $500 for something that would…you know…be over, and quick, and—"

 _ **glamourag - I am dead ******* serious about it.**_

 _ **glamourag - If you guys want to kiss for the hell of it, express the love we all know you have, go ahead**_

 _ **glamourag - I just thought this would be fun all around. Connor's Cure gets a nice little contribution, my fellow shippers are happy, and Xavier can finally relieve some of the tension building inside him**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - Kofi too**_

 _ **glamourag - Kofi too. :-)**_

"Well, I mean, if it's for the kids…" Xavier said. Battle was lost. His defense evaporated. Kofi's eyes held his own captive.

"For the kids. Sure."

Xavier moved a hand onto Kofi's broad shoulder, pushing one of his pigtails behind his back, then slid the hand around Kofi's neck. Kofi smiled softly. His timidity was quite apparent now. It hadn't been before…now Xavier sensed the tenderness between the two of them.

The audience was forgotten.

Xavier filled the space between them, pressing his lips firmly into Kofi's.

 _ **glamourag - Wait, I haven't gotten the information yet**_

 _ **glamourag - Oh. Oh, they're kissing.**_

 _ **glamourag - They are…kissing.**_

 _ **deeynerda - HOLY SHIT**_

 _ **deeynerda - HOLY**_

 _ **deeynerda - SHIT**_

 _ **deeynerda - I AM DEAD THIS IS AMAZING**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - Aww**_

 _ **LordJung - nasty!**_

 _ **Landianki - AAAAAAAHHHHHHH**_

 _ **PlexPower - ugh unsubscribed**_

 _ **CoverFighter - That's nice**_

 _ **deeynerda - I JUST WOKE MY PARENTS UP**_

 _ **deeynerda - I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING**_

 _ **deeynerda - GLAMOURAG JUST MADE MY OTP A REALITY**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - I feel like they were already a reality**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - this was just a way they decided to use to show it**_

 _ **Landianki - THEY'RE STILL GOING LMAO**_

 _ **CoverFighter - Vince might get pissed**_

 _ **deeynerda - i'll fight him. FIGHT ME VINCE**_

Xavier was nearly left gasping for breath when Kofi tore away from him. He was visibly trembling, winded, delirious, so very much in love with Kofi Kingston that for several moments he was still alive in a world where nobody existed but the two of them.

Reality was beckoning them, though.

He blinked at the imploding comments section. Most viewers seemed to be very happy about what they'd done.

"Glamourag, keep your money and do with it what you like," Kofi said. He shifted his chair a little closer to Xavier. "Donate it to Connor's Cure, spend it however you please. I _love_ kissing him and I wouldn't want to exploit that for anything. Especially not a charity."

Xavier's jaw unhinged again, gaping in a way more wondrous than when he'd first scored access to _Metal Wars: Breach_.

"You guys want the truth? 'Cause I'm sick of hiding it. I love this man." Kofi pressed his cheek against Xavier's. Both were warm, full of color. "I love him with all my heart. He's my best friend, my partner…my everything, to be perfectly honest with you. And I don't care what anyone says."

Xavier blinked, aware of the tears in both big eyes. Kofi kissed his forehead delicately, and Xavier touched his fingers to his eyes.

"Well, there you have it," he sighed. "Kofi Kingston is in love with me, and I'm in love with him. I'm crazy about him, guys. I am blessed and honored to have him in my life." He turned his neck and Kofi caught his lips in another kiss.

 _ **deeynerda - I'm in tears**_

 _ **deeynerda - you 2 are too cute, I swear**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - you both deserve to be happy**_

 _ **Landianki - oh my heart….**_

 _ **glamourag - I didn't mean to try to exploit the two of you, I swear. I'm just happy to know you're together and hanging in there. I'm still gonna donate the money to the charity. I love it so much. I love what the company does for healing kids.**_

"I, uh, think that's all the time we have for tonight, Xavier. Austin. _Creed_ ," Kofi said. "Dammit."

"Yeah, guess so." He and Kofi had other _affairs_ to tend to now. "Thanks so much for joining us on today's stream…uh, very interesting, I'd say. Might have lost a lot of subscribers."

"Good riddance. Cowards." He looped his arms around Xavier and rocked him gently side to side.

"We'll be sure to play this a lot more often. Hopefully with a lot less interruptions."

"Hopefully _with_."

"Ooh," Xavier said, giggling. "Like, share, subscribe, all that good stuff…follow us both on Twitter…and uh…what am I missing?"

"Remember to always and forever _keep it tight_ ," Kofi reminded him.

"Right. You make me dizzy. Makes me dizzy, being around him."

Kofi snickered. "Happy to do so."

"Good night, everybody…"

 _ **deeynerda - GOOD NIGHT WOODSTON!**_

 _ **Landianki - we all know what they're about to do…. ;)**_

 _ **ChampAllyKitten - what a night**_

 _ **CoverFighter - I'm proud of them**_

 _ **deeynerda - glamourag is my hero forever**_

 _ **glamourag - :-)**_

 ** _THIS LIVE STREAM HAS ENDED._**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Let me know in a review, if you'd be so kind...also, if you're up for it, let me know which random Youtube commenter you are most like! ;) The names were all randomized; none of them are actual Youtube channel users [as far as I know.]**_


End file.
